<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthday favours &amp; lace temptations by choicolatemilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206552">birthday favours &amp; lace temptations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicolatemilk/pseuds/choicolatemilk'>choicolatemilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Rimming, Top Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicolatemilk/pseuds/choicolatemilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's still early, binnie..." yeonjun hums, tracing circles onto soobin's chest with his pointer finger, </p><p>"we don't have to leave for another few hours. the others are sleeping until at least nine and then i put them on breakfast duty. thought we could have a little birthday fun before we get up, what do you say?"</p><p>"i say that i'm hopelessly in love with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthday favours &amp; lace temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi !! i originally wrote this as a twitter thread on soobin's birthday but got anxious about posting so i tried to rework it into a proper oneshot. hope you enjoy🥺</p><p>CW: feminization when using honorifics and when referring to yeonjuns anatomy, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable or could be triggering to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the noise of the blinds opening has soobin stirring in his sleep. even with his eyes squeezed shut he can feel the first rays of sunshine filter across his face, not daring to open them just yet. he stretches his arms out towards the side, runs his flat palms across the bed in search of his boyfriend. instead of yeonjun his hands are met with a still-warm spot on the mattress and something that feels like a phone.</p><p>he forces his eyes open to look at the time, a little caught of guard by the picture of his own face that's smiling at him from the screen, because it's yeonjun's phone, and realizes it's only a few minutes past seven am.</p><p>speaking of yeonjun, usually he'd still be asleep at this time, laying on his side with soobin's face tucked comfortably into his warm neck and arms loosely wrapped around his waist. today there's no quiet snoring, no soft huffs of warm breath tickling the crown of soobin's head, or the familiar scent of yeonjun's shampoo.</p><p>instead, there's a quiet giggle and the noise of yeonjun shuffling over the bed on his knees. then, the familiar weight of his body resting on top of soobin's hips and cold fingers stroking up over his cheek to play with his ear. soobin finally manages to open his eyes properly, looks up at his boyfriends pretty face. he's not wearing makeup and his face is still a bit puffy from sleep, but his hair is freshly washed and from the dewy glow on his cheeks it looks like he's already done his skincare too.</p><p>"happy birthday soobinnie..." he sing songs quietly, flashing him a wide smile.</p><p>soobin groans out a noise of acknowledgement and reaches his arms out for yeonjun, just wanting to hold his boyfriend for a little longer before they have to start their day. yeonjun easily lets himself be pulled down into a hug, pressing a few firm kisses to soobin's jaw and letting him play with the longer strands of hair at the base of his neck. he indulges him for a few minutes before he starts getting restless, squirming in soobin's embrace and giggling into his neck quietly.</p><p>soobin half expects the rest of the members to barge into the room blasting a birthday song through their bluetooth speakers and jumping into bed with them, but it doesn't happen. instead yeonjun pulls back to face soobin and presses a few chaste kisses to his lips.</p><p>"it's still early, binnie..." yeonjun hums, tracing circles onto soobin's chest with his pointer finger, "we don't have to leave for another few hours. the others are sleeping until at least nine and then i put them on breakfast duty. thought we could have a little birthday fun before we get up, what do you say?"</p><p>"i say that i'm hopelessly in love with you."</p><p>yeonjun giggles, flashes him another smile, cheeky and excited with a pretty blush on his cheeks, a dusting of pink that matches his hair colour. soobin runs his hands over yeonjun's naked thighs, freshly shaved and moisturized, still warm and soft from his recent shower. he tries to slide his fingers under the oversized shirt he's wearing but yeonjun stops him with a firm hand around his wrist.</p><p>"don't spoil the surprise birthday boy," he drawls, pushing soobin's hands back and turning around in his lap. he crawls over his body until his ass is propped up perfectly in soobin's line of sight and leans forward with his hands on his thighs. he arches his back and shakes his ass a few times, signaling that <em>now</em> it's okay to touch.</p><p>"go on, unwrap your present."</p><p>soobin slowly pushes yeonjun's shirt up over his ass, revealing more and more skin until he's suddenly met with something else. it's lace. soft, white, intricate lace, stretched over the smooth expanse of his boyfriends skin and soobin suddenly questions if he's really awake or if this is actually a very realistic wet dream.</p><p>"holy shit, yeonjun," he says, pushing the shirt further up his back to take in the full picture of the cute lacy panties, the white contrasting so beautifully with the natural tan of yeonjun's hairless skin. he squeezes at his boyfriends ass, tentatively runs his fingers along the lace trimmings on the edges as if they'll break if he treats them too roughly.</p><p>"you like?" yeonjun pushes his ass back into soobins warm hands, "noona got them just for you, baby."</p><p>holy fuck.</p><p>this isn't the first time yeonjun has called himself noona in bed, he had actually come to soobin weeks ago admitting that he'd like to try it out. soobin had readily agreed at the time, just happy to call yeonjun anything that made him feel good and comfortable. he started out thinking this was just for yeonjun and could've never predicted the amount of pleasure that <em>he</em> gets out of it now.</p><p>so while it's surely not the first time he's talked like this, it's definitely the first time he did it while wearing lace lingerie, and also the first time doing it in that tone. before it was playful and silly, this time there was something sultry and dominant in his voice, something that made his words travel straight to soobin's dick.</p><p>soobin can't help but shudder at the way yeonjun's voice drops to something deeper and breathier, every word spoken slowly and clearly, like it's dripping in honey. maybe yeonjun did pick up on the fact that soobin enjoys it when he takes a little bit of control, verbally. when he praises and encourages soobin and tells him how good he's making his noona feel. maybe he's had an idea for weeks and just saved it for this exact moment.</p><p>"<em>yeah</em>," he collects his thoughts enough to finally reply, "i love it. thank you noona."</p><p>yeonjun looks back at him over his shoulder with a pleased smile and a satisfied glint in his dark eyes.</p><p>"are you gonna take them off and get to your present, soobin? or are you just gonna stare?"</p><p>soobin quickly shakes his head no, runs his palms over yeonjun's firm ass and gives him one more gentle squeeze before slowly, carefully peeling the delicate fabric back, revealing even more of his boyfriends smooth skin and yet another surprise.</p><p>if the lingerie wasn't enough to get soobin rock hard, the pretty diamond plug sitting snugly between yeonjun's cheeks sure is. he lets out a shaky breath and slowly runs his thumb over the heart shaped gem, presses down on it gently and drinks in the soft sounds that escape yeonjun's lips.</p><p>"so pretty," soobin says, because his brain isn't supplying him much else right now. yeonjun is breathtaking.</p><p>yeonjun let's out a breathy chuckle, he's giddy and proud of himself, soobin can tell. there's some part of him that enjoys nothing more than reducing his boyfriend to speechlessness, and it looks like he's just found another way.</p><p>he pushes himself up a little until he's sitting on his knees, ass hovering over soobin's face as he arches his back a bit more, swaying his hips from side to side. soobin is sure yeonjun would laugh at him if he could see the way he's following the deep red diamond end of his plug with his eyes, gaze fixed on the shiny gemstone and the delicious curve of his boyfriends ass.</p><p>yeonjun bends down slowly, his own face getting closer to soobin's crotch, where he's already tenting in his boxers. he runs a gentle hand over the fabric, he probably feels the wet spot forming where soobin has been leaking precum, but he doesn't say anything. just slowly pulls the fabric down until soobin's dick stands free, twitching when he feels yeonjun's hot breath hit the sensitive tip. he quickly peels them down further until soobin can kick them all the way off.</p><p>"can you take this off too?" soobin asks, tentatively pushing yeonjun's shirt further up his back like he's waiting for permission to touch. yeonjun sits up and quickly pulls it off, discarding it somewhere on the floor.</p><p>"don't be shy now, baby," yeonjun says, bends back down to kitten lick at the sensitive tip of soobin's cock. "noona will do anything the birthday boy wants."</p><p>soobin moans when he finally takes the tip between his lips. his plush, soft, pink lips that soobin loves so much. yeonjun doesn't take him much deeper, just sucks on the sensitive leaking head and swirls his wet, hot tongue around it. suddenly it feels like <em>he</em> is waiting for instructions and soobin's words come out quicker than can even think about it.</p><p>"sit on my face. please." he pleads out, almost in a whine.</p><p>it's something they haven't done before and frankly, until now, soobin hasn't even thought about that possibility, but now? with the way yeonjun is sucking him off and presenting his pretty ass to him? there's nothing he wants more.</p><p>"go ahead 'n take the plug out." yeonjun slurs against the head of his cock, "get noona all wet for you."</p><p>soobin's dick twitches in yeonjun's hand, he'll never get over the way the older says these words so easily. he runs his hands over the back of his thighs and gives his ass a good squeeze before using one hand to spread him open as he slowly, gently pulls on the plug that sits snugly in his tight pink hole.</p><p>he watches closely the way his entrance relaxes around the well lubed toy, eases it out just about halfway and then stops at the widest part. yeonjun's rim is pink and shiny, glistens with the amount of lube he used to prepare himself because he knows soobin likes him wet. soobin eases the toy in and out for a while, mesmerized by the way his hole stretches around it and sucks it back in. he can't wait to replace it with his tongue.</p><p>yeonjun whines around his cock, and while the noise sends a delicious vibration through his shaft he decides he's being a little too mean. his birthday or not, yeonjun deserves to feel good too. he eases the shiny silver toy out in one go and watches a little drop of lube trickle out of his winking entrance. his body moves before his brain can even process it, he leans his head forward to catch the peach flavoured liquid on his tongue and pushes it back inside.</p><p>"oh fuck," yeonjun moans, using his hand to pump soobin's cock while he cries out. "good boy, just like that."</p><p>the praise sends a hard shiver through soobin's body and he groans against yeonjun's ass, but doesn't stop pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the older boys rim. he holds him by the hips with his hands, enjoying the way his palms look so big when they're stretched over yeonjun's slim body. he pulls him down a little, wanting yeonjun to properly <em>sit</em> on his face, and the older boy follows suit. he lets his knees slide further to the side and settles down against his face, pressing down a bit when soobin licks a hard stripe over his entrance.</p><p>he moans so prettily, never stops pumping soobin as he sloppily runs his tongue over his dick, rolls his own hips down like he's riding the younger's face. soobin licks and sucks and pushes his tongue inside him, yeonjun is so soft and opens up so easily for him, he thinks he could do this forever.</p><p>yeonjun seems to have other plans though, because he removes his mouth from soobin with a wet pop and then crawls forwards on shaky, unstable legs. soobin chases after him until he can't reach anymore, he's seconds away from complaining but then realizes what yeonjun is doing. he quickly pushes the now ruined underwear down his own shaky legs, crawls forward until his ass is hovering right above soobin's crotch.</p><p>he reaches behind himself and adjusts them so he can slide soobin's cock between his own cheeks, letting soobin admire the mess of spit and lube on their skin. the slide is wet and slick as he slowly grinds himself up and down against soobin's length, the latter can't take his eyes off the way his skin shines, his rim pink and puffy from his own mouth, glistening with how wet it is.</p><p>"can soobinnie say please?" yeonjun teases, rubbing his ass on his hard cock but never pushing it inside. soobin can feel himself twitching and leaking more every time the head catches on yeonjun's soft rim.</p><p>"please, please, noona let me fuck you." he sounds whiny and desperate and it catches him by surprise but he's way past being embarrassed. he needs this. needs yeonjun.</p><p>"you've been a good boy, right? so good for noona. you wanna fuck me?"</p><p>soobin nods even though yeonjun is facing away from him. not looking at him, just teasing</p><p>"gonna fuck noona's pussy? use me to feel good?"</p><p>soobin is fucked. he's absolutely done for.he barely registers his own voice chanting <em>yes, yes, yes</em> before he finally feels yeonjun's tight, wet hole stretch around his tip.</p><p>"so big soobinnie," yeonjun moans through gritted teeth as he slowly sinks down on his boyfriends impressive length. "feel so good inside me."</p><p>"so wet," soobin moans, digs his fingers into the sheets to restrain himself from pushing up into yeonjun too early. "so tight, junnie– noona, <em>fuck</em> you're so fucking hot."</p><p>it always takes yeonjun a second to get used to soobin's size, but the way his walls twitch and squeeze around him is enough to have the younger boys eyes roll back into his head. it's like he's sucking him in, he's so <em>warm</em> and <em>wet</em> and the word <em>pussy</em> is still floating around in soobin's brain and he feels like he's gonna lose his mind.</p><p>"good boy soobinnie, just lay back and let noona take care of you." yeonjun sounds absolutely wrecked already and soobin is grateful that he sets a slow pace because it's taking everything in him to not cum on the spot right now.</p><p>yeonjun leans forward to use his arms as leverage as he slowly and steadily fucks himself down on soobin's length. the younger feels like he's been on the brink of an orgasm for the past ten minutes now.</p><p>"so beautiful, feel so good noona," soobin drawls because he doesn't have the brain capacity to say anything more eloquent when all he can focus on is the way yeonjun's rim stretches around his cock and the way his insides are squeezing him so tight. "noona has the best pussy."</p><p>it slips out before he can think about it twice but yeonjun fucking <em>moans</em> and he clenches around him so hard he has to stop moving for a second. this is good, this is so fucking good and soobin prays to good that this moment never ends.</p><p>"just for you baby, just wanna make you feel good." yeonjun cries, sits up a little to ride soobin with more force, to lift himself almost all the way off his cock and then drop himself down a little harder, making their skin slap together in a way that echoes through the otherwise quiet room.</p><p>yeonjun keeps it up for a few minutes until his knees go weak, lets himself drop down with a loud moan and starts moving his hips in tight circles, soobin is so deep inside him he feels like yeonjun must feel it in his tummy. he quickly pushes himself back and forth on his length, bounces in soobin's lap in a way that makes his ass jiggle deliciously. the change in pace has soobin groaning and throwing his head back in pleasure, but the closer he gets to his climax the more he wishes he could see yeonjun's pretty face and press kisses to his soft lips.</p><p>"junnie, junnie, wait," he says, holding yeonjun still by his hips and waiting for him to slow the roll of his hips. "wanna see your face when i fuck you. i wanna see you cum."</p><p>yeonjun looks alarmed for a second, but the worried look on his face quickly melts away as he processes what soobin wants. he slowly lifts himself off of soobin's cock and turns around in his lap, pushes at his chest, intending to make him lay back down and go back to riding him, but soobin shakes his head.</p><p>"no, lay down," soobin says, quickly turning them around and settling yeonjun against the mattress on his back. "wanna fuck noona like this."</p><p>he looks at him with pleading eyes for a second because technically yeonjun did say he wanted soobin to lay back and let yeonjun take care of him, but something in him just wants to watch yeonjun's face while he pounds into him.</p><p>"anything the birthday boy wants," yeonjun smiles gently, already spreading his legs invitingly. "go on, take what's yours."</p><p>
  <em>yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mine.</em>
</p><p>soobin's head is spinning but he quickly lines himself up with yeonjun's tight heat, pushing back inside in one swift thrust. they both moan, loud and drawn out as soobin gives him a few seconds to adjust.</p><p>"take me however you want," yeonjun encourages, looks up into soobin's eyes as they rest their foreheads together "noona's pussy is all yours."</p><p>soobin crashes their lips together in a heated kiss, sighing against yeonjun's mouth when he's finally able to taste his favourite cherry chapstick. he gently takes his thick bottom lip between his teeth, pulls at it a little before pressing a soothing kiss against it. yeonjun opens his mouth in a moan when he finally starts moving again and soobin takes the opportunity to lick into it, sliding their tongues together.</p><p>"i love you," soobin pants, hands around yeonjun's slim waist in a bruising grip as he slams inside him, making his entire body rock with the force of his thrusts.</p><p>yeonjun has his arms wrapped around his neck like he's clinging on for dear life, legs wrapped around his waist as if he's trying to pull him even closer. soobin can feel his walls clench harder every time he hits his prostate, insides spasming and squeezing him the closer he gets to his orgasm. his biting at the younger boys shoulder, tears collecting in his eyes at the sheer overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>"i love you too baby, i'm so close," he's sobbing and his legs are shaking and soobin can feel the way his leaking cock twitches where it's squeezed between their bodies. "fuck me harder, i'm almost there."</p><p>"gonna cum untouched?" soobin asks, half out of genuine surprise and half to push him over the edge. they've gotten close before but never fully managed to make him cum like this, just from soobin's cock in his ass, in his <em>pussy.</em>he can feel his own thrusts falter the closer he gets to his climax but he <em>needs</em> to feel yeonjun cum on his cock.</p><p>"yeah, fuck, keep going," yeonjun sobs, somewhere between a beg and an order, using his hand to grip at the hair in the back of soobin's head. "right there, right there, soobin, <em>fuck</em>–"</p><p>he cums with a loud moan, body tensing as his cock twitches and spills between their chests, clenching down on soobin so hard the younger has to stop moving until he goes lax in his arms, body shaking and trembling as he slowly starts moving again, fucking him through the last waves of his orgasm.</p><p>"good bunny, made me cum so hard on your cock," yeonjun praises, voice still hoarse and breathless as he presses sloppy kisses against the shell of soobin's ear. "you gonna cum in noona's pussy?"</p><p>"yeah," soobin whines, desperate to chase his own release but not wanting to fuck his boyfriend into oversensitivity. "so fucking tight, i'm–"</p><p>his words are cut off by yeonjun's lips on his own, his trembling legs squeezing around his waist to get him to move harder. his orgasm has made him that much tighter, walls still pulsating and spasming around him as soobin's thrusts loose their rhythm. he reaches his peak buried deep inside yeonjun, spilling inside of him and collapsing on top of his smaller body.</p><p>they lay in silence for a little while, catching their breaths and enjoying the warmth of each others bodies until soobin shifts and his now soft cock slips out of yeonjun's stretched hole. they both giggle, yeonjun grimacing as he feels the cum drip out of him. soobin is not ready to admit that the sight almost gives him another boner so he quickly wipes yeonjun down with a wet wipe and slips the plug back inside of him.</p><p>"so, how was that?" yeonjun asks after he checks the time, sets his phone aside and pulls the blanket back over their bodies, he rests his head on soobin's chest and starts drawing shapes on his skin with the pad of his finger. he almost looks a bit nervous, soobin wants to kiss him.</p><p>"perfect." he says, pulling him closer so he can press a kiss to his forehead. "i don't know what i did to summon a walking wet dream into my life but i'm glad i did it."</p><p>yeonjun chuckles, hitting him in the chest weakly.</p><p>"happy birthday you menace."</p><p>"thank you, noona. i love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading❣️<br/>i hope you liked it and i would really appreciate some feedback🥺<br/>also let me know if you want a dirtier part 2, maybe with more dominant soobin?😳</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>